Jealousy
by countess sunako
Summary: Morgan gritted his teeth as he watched our young genius flirt with some woman. Jealous, much? Heck, yeah.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's moi again. Anyway, this story was on my computer for a very long time now and while I was cleaning up (deleting old and unnecessary files), I saw this and decided to publish it. Hope you guys like it. I'm still working on my other fics as of the moment, including I need you for CM, and also Full Circle for Junjou Romantica. Damn writer's block. I also am working on a new one for Criminal Minds fanfiction as well. I'll let you know when it's finished. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. But please, no flamers. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I wish I do own Reid, though. I was imagining a conversation between him and Sheldon Cooper of the Big bang Theory. That would be so freaking epic.**

**JEALOUSY**

Morgan gritted his teeth as he heard it again. He downed his beer in one big gulp as he listened to Pretty Boy's laugh that he can hear even through the music blaring from the speakers.

After a case in Dallas, the team decided to go out for drinks. And since it was Tuesday, the bar that they went to was not that crowded, just people coming home from work who just needed a pick-me-up. JJ and Emily were drunk in no time after downing 3 tequila shots in a row. Hotch and Rossi decided to drink moderately since they need sober people to take them home.

Morgan risked a glance and a muscle ticked in his jaw as he surveyed the scene: Reid was drinking something pink with a little umbrella on the rim. With him is a brunette that is almost bursting out of her dress, and hanging from his every word as if she does not want to miss a thing. The nameless brunette kept touching the young genius: his arm, his knee, feeling the strands of his soft hair, running a hand around his collar, touching his tie. Morgan growled low in his throat as the oblivious Dr. Spencer Reid acted like nothing is happening and just kept on talking and talking.

Morgan felt someone slid in to the booth and sat next to him. He forced himself to look away and saw that Garcia was looking at him with something like curiosity and was smirking too much for her own good.

"What?" Morgan snapped as he signaled the waiter for another beer.

Garcia smirked more. "Oh, nothing. Just want to sit here next to my most favorite profiler."

Morgan grunted as the waiter brought him another glass.

Garcia puts down her glass (she was drinking something yellow with also an umbrella at the rim). "Don't you just hate it when a brunette with that body hangs on to your every word?"

Morgan grunted again as he drank his beer, hand tightening on the handle when he heard the girl's laugh.

Garcia shook her head and smiled, then took a sip of her drink. "Did you tell him already?"

Morgan snorted. He didn't even attempt to ask who 'him' is. "No."

Garcia scowled. "Why not? What are you waiting for? The second coming?"

"Baby Girl, I can't just tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way, I can't lose our friendship."

"Well, did you ask him?"

Morgan barked a laugh. "What? What am I going to ask? 'Hey, Pretty Boy, are you straight or batting for the other team like I am?' Is that it?"

Garcia smirked. "As long as it gets your point across, why not?"

Morgan sighed. "It's not that easy."

Garcia smiled softly. "It's also not that hard."

"Baby Girl, I told you, we're friends. I can't lose him. If we can't be together, the best thing that I could hope for is be friends with him. That way, I can still be with him, just not in the way that I want us to be." Morgan said softly, glancing at Reid as the young genius made the brunette laugh again.

Garcia pouted. "Aww, that's so sweet." She patted Morgan's head. "But, you're a brave man, Derek. You always take risks and it always pay off."

Morgan shook his head. "Not with this one. This is a risk that I'm not willing to take."

Garcia exhaled impatiently. "What if he feels the same? What will you do? What if he feels the same and you're both waiting for each other to make a move. Don't you think you both wasted time just waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

Morgan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Garcia, I'm not gonna do anything, okay?"

Garcia shrugged, then sipped her drink. "All right fine. I just didn't take you for a wimp."

Morgan scowled. "Who are you calling a wimp?"

Garcia looked at him as if saying,_ 'Who do you think, wimp?'_

"Garcia, I am anything but a wimp."

Garcia sipped her drink again. "Okay. If you say so."

Morgan scowled again, almost crashing his glass at the table when he put it down. "What's the matter with you?"

"You. Because you can't even tell someone how you feel. You catch serial killers, you climb rooftops, you climb fire escape ladders, but you can't do this one thing."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm a wimp, huh? Fine, I'll do it. If he becomes awkward around me, I'll blame you for this."

"And if this goes _well_, you'll both name your first daughter after me!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Deal or no deal."

Morgan swallowed. Well, no backing out now. "You're on."

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid moved away a little from the brunette beside him. Was her name Sharla, Darla, Marla or Laura? Heck, he can't even remember her name. She was hanging to every word he's saying as if it was the most important thing that she has ever heard.<p>

"In Roman mythology, the god Janus who was also a King of Latium was described as having 'two-faces', but primarily, before the 19th century, people exhibiting symptoms similar to those were believed to be possessed. An intense interest in spiritualism, parapsychology, and hypnosis continued throughout the 19th and early 20th centuries, running in parallel with John Locke's views that there was an association of ideas requiring the coexistence of feelings with awareness of the feelings. " Reid stated matter-of-factly as he sipped his pink drink.

The brunette (Lisa? Andrea?) nodded, as she run her hand through his hair. "That was quite interesting."

Reid nodded as he tried to move his head away from her hand. "I know, right? Hypnosis, which was pioneered in the late 18th century by Franz Mesmer and Armand-Marie Jacques de Chastenet, Marques de Puységur, challenged Locke's association of ideas. Hypnotists reported what they thought were second personalities emerging during hypnosis and wondered how two minds could coexist."

The brunette then lowered her hand to Reid's ears, playing with his lobes. "You really know a lot, huh?" She then leaned closer and whispered to his ear. "What do you say we get out of here and you can tell me more about hypnosis back in my place?"

Reid almost choked on his drink as he backed away from her, scrambling to stand up from their table and out of her claws, er, hands. "Uh, you know what? I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." He then fled to the directions of the bathroom, clutching his beloved messenger bag to his chest.

"Hurry!" She called out to him, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her bloody mary.

Reid hurried to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty and exhaled as he got inside. Man, that woman should have tentacles attached to her arms, not hands. She kept on touching him and – Reid shuddered, not in a good way – he could still feel her hot breath in his ear.

Reid heard the door open and he saw on the mirror that it was Morgan. "Hey, Morgan. Having fun out there?"

Morgan didn't answer but grabbed Reid's arm and hauled him to an empty cubicle, which was thankfully, clean.

"Morgan? What are you doing?" Reid squeaked as Morgan slammed him to the wall of the cubicle, at the same time locking the door. Reid's breath caught in his throat as he saw lust in the older man's eyes.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." Morgan whispered harshly, before capturing Reid's mouth.

Reid squeaked as Morgan kissed him, it was hard, fast, deep and oh-so-good.

Reid closed his eyes with a moan as he opened his mouth as an answer. He raised his arms and wound it around Morgan's neck as he licked the older man's lips.

Morgan felt Reid responding and he can't help but moan as the younger man pulled him in closer. He wrapped his arms around Reid's back as he grind their clothed erections together. Morgan tightened his arms more when he felt Reid moan and started to thrust against him. Their kiss turned gentle, less urgent but it was still deep, as if Morgan was trying to devour Reid whole slowly, and the younger man has no objections about that. Suddenly, it felt too hot and Morgan needed to see what else he could do.

Morgan drew back a little and groaned as he saw Reid's glazed eyes and swollen lips, which were parted as he panted. He then placed kisses behind the young genius' ears, licking his jawline, then placing nibbling kisses on his elegant neck, absorbing his moans and gasps.

Morgan felt hands moving down to his jeans. He closed his eyes as he bit Reid's neck, as those fingers unsnapped his pants and drew down the zipper. He moaned and bucked when he felt those fingers went inside his boxers and stroked his very hard cock.

"Damn, Reid." Morgan breathed out as he felt those fingers stroked him slowly. He then tried to reciprocate by unbuckling the genius' pants and drawing them down to his ankles. He heard Reid inhaled sharply as his even harder cock was exposed to cold air. Morgan kneeled on the thankfully clean floor and looked up at Reid.

"Are you sure about this?"

Reid rolled his eyes as he smoothed his hands on Morgan's head. "How about if you stop talking?"

Morgan grinned and stroked Reid's erection with his hand, swallowing Reid in one fell swoop. Reid banged his head on the wall as he threw back his head at the wonderful sensation. "Oh god, Derek."

Morgan paused and looked up. Reid looked beautiful: his face was flushed with arousal, eyes closed as he savors the sensation, mouth parted on a moan. Reid looked down when he no longer felt that wonderful mouth. "Why did you stop?"

Morgan smiled as he stroked Reid again with his hand. "You called me Derek."

Reid gasped as Morgan licked the tip. "So? That's your name, right?"

Morgan swallowed Reid's cock again, this time, sucking it very hard, the younger man had to stuff his tie in his mouth to muffle his moans. He then drew back a little and placed little licks on the shaft, wetting his mouth more. Reid whimpered, almost banging his head hard against the cubicle wall. He's so close. Just a little more and he was going to burst. Morgan then licked his fingers and drew it around Reid. He then found the hidden opening and slowly caressed the hole.

It was the last straw from Reid. He felt that finger prod his opening and he lost it. He muffled his scream against his tie as he came inside the older man's mouth. His hands scrambled for purchase on the wall as he tried to gain his footing as he came spurt after spurt inside the older man's mouth.

Morgan moaned as he tasted the young genius, the vibration increasing Reid's pleasure, drawing out his orgasm more.

"Derek, oh god….don't stop, please. Oh shit, Derek." Reid cursed as he finally emptied himself.

Morgan suddenly reared up and captured his mouth. Reid kissed him back frantically, moaning as he tasted himself. He then put his hands inside Morgan's boxers and drew his cock out. Morgan muffled his gasps and moans against Reid's neck as the young genius stroked him to completion. It didn't take long. With just a few jerks, Morgan came against Reid's hands, bucking as he emptied himself.

Only harsh breathing and panting can be heard inside the cubicle. Morgan drew away slowly and kissed his way up Reid's panting mouth, which he immediately parted to tangle his tongue with Morgan's.

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck as the older man drew back a little. He still tried to calm his breathing as he wrapped his arms around the young genius' back.

"I hope you won't hate me after this." Morgan whispered against Reid's cheek.

Reid sighed as he nuzzled his nose against Morgan's. "Took you long enough."

Morgan drew back to see if Reid was serious. Reid smiled shyly, cheeks blushing as he avoided Morgan's eyes. "Are you serious?"

Reid smiled uncertainly as he pulled Morgan closer. "We've been dancing around each other for years, and I'm hoping that you'll actually pick up my subtle hints." He then shook his head and smiled shyly again. "If I knew that it would take you 6 years, I would have made the first move a long time ago."

Morgan shook his head, unable to believe that this was happening. Pretty Boy felt the same about him all these years? Talk about wasted time. Morgan touched Reid's cheek, the younger man closing his eyes and kissing his palm. "I love you, do you know that?"

Reid smiled tremulously. "I know. But it's great to finally hear you say it."

Morgan sighed and placed his forehead against Reid's. "Say it, Spencer. Please." He whispered.

Reid grasped Morgan's forearm as he swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I love you, Derek. So much."

Morgan groaned and captured Reid's lips again, heart bursting in his chest. "I won't let you go now. You will not go back to that woman outside, do you hear me? I can't believe you let her touch you like that."

Reid grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Morgan growled as he gathered Reid against him. "Hell yeah."

Reid chuckled. "Good. This was all Garcia's idea, actually."

Morgan stared at Reid. "This was her whole idea?"

Reid swallowed at Morgan's reaction. Was he angry? "Well, she had this idea that you like me but I didn't believe her. So she told me to do this to prove that you do have feelings for me." Reid paused, uncertainty shadowing his eyes. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Morgan shook his head and chuckled as he kissed Reid's forehead. "No. I just can't believe I fell for that woman's trap."

Reid smiled. "What did she say?"

Morgan was now zipping up his pants, then pulling up Reid's then buckling him up. "She said that I'm a wimp for not telling you how I feel, then she made a bet with me and I promised her that we'll name our first daughter after her."

Reid smiled softly at that. That statement, which was said matter-of-factly, should scare him. But instead, he can't help but imagine life with Morgan, no Derek, with a little girl who will call him Daddy. _We, our first daughter_. He liked the sound of that. Reid laughed. "She got you."

Morgan smiled softly as he brushed Reid's hair away from his face. "Nope, _I_ got _you_."

Reid looked close to tears, but he laughed it off. "That was cheesy." He then hugged Morgan closer. "But I like it."

Morgan grinned. "Good. Wanna get out of here?"

Reid grinned back. "I thought you'll never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daa! That was kinda short...but anyway, hope you guys like it. Reviews are love! No flamers, please? See you next time!<strong>


End file.
